Broken
by September Samstar
Summary: Nations have other versions of themselves. Other versions that we all like to call 2p. Including Italy. He's out there, looking, hunting for the breakable. For their brokenness gives him power. But what happens when he meets the one person who refuses to break? Featuring 2p! Italy, 2p! Germany, 2p! Japan, 2p! Prussia, 2p! England, 2p! America, and an OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a preview list list of all the characters that will appear in the story, but none will be mentioned by name or even appear in this chapter. This is kinda a preview for the future.

Lucian: 2p Italy

Axel: 2p Germany

Takeshi: 2p Japan

Adolf: 2p Prussia

Lionel: 2p England

Garrett: 2p America

* * *

Our story is set in 2002.

Many years before that, however, all the Hetalia nations gathered together to vote on a solution to the biggest problem the world had ever faced.

Their other selves.

No one knows where they all came from. They appeared sometime after World War Two, having all the benefits and disadvantages of being a nation, such as immortality and a connection to the well-being of their nation.

Not all the alter egos were evil. Some of them were just depressed (Prussia and Poland) while others struggled with minor issues (Finland with drugs). Others though, were the greatest danger mankind would ever face. So the nations voted to lock the dangerous ones in Alcatraz, what was thought to be the most secure prison available.

At least, that's what the Hero said.

Unfortunately for the nations, and everybody in the world, they escaped.

Now they're out there, somewhere. Living double lives, always in hiding. Everyone once in a while, some news will come up about them, and then nothing. They disappear without a trace. But they are always ready to do their worst.

This is the story of Lucian, the alter ego of Italy. We begin, however, in someone else's perspective.

Kendal Zhoey Barnes, to be exact.

* * *

I awoke to find myself tied to a chair.

Wow. That's always great.

"You're awake." The voice isn't familiar; it's not deep like my father's or soft like my mother's.

Everything is blurry, so it takes a moment for me to blink my eyes open. My surroundings: a cell. Simple gray cinder blocks, my chair of course in the middle, and a man sitting in front of me with reddish-brown hair, open, thin face and purple-red eyes. He leans on the table between us and fingers the hilt of a smooth silver knife.

I don't know who he is, but I'm not stupid. When you go to bed one night and wake up tied to a chair, you know what's coming next. This man is going to kill me. Slowly. And there is nothing I can do about it.

This is probably one of those moments when any reasonable person would break out screaming, or crying. When they would say sorry to those that they love. I never said I was reasonable though, or even normal. I don't want to show weakness. Not to him. Not to my killer.

He smirks and spins the knife into the air, catching it on the blade. Black gloves split open, but the skin underneath is protected.

"Talkative?" I run through all the cop shows I've seen to try to come up with survival techniques. Keep him calm is the first idea I have. Screw it, I'm not going to suck up to my killer. Sarcasm, my favorite thing comes next. I'm going to be throwing caution to the wind, but I'll be myself until the end. Hopefully it will take me to Jesus faster too while I'm at it.

"Yeah, I often have conversations with myself." I might as well make myself insane since I'm going to die.

"What do you like to talk about?" I shrug, or at least attempt to. I'm tied to a chair for Pete's sake.

"Books. What I want for dinner. School. Whatever I want to." What I really want to say is: why do you care?

"What school do you go to? U of A?" University of Ananhiem. Eww. Do you really think I would go there? It's the town community college, and just about as useless as, well, asking a politician to give you a straight and honest answer.

I'm in high school anyway. A junior, thankfully. I only have two years left, then I can get out of this town.

Well, it would help if I could get out of this room first. Not that it's going to happen.

"I'm in high school."

"Aww, so young. You're practically a baby."

"And what are you, an old man?" He stops flipping the knife and leans in close to my face.

Part of me is beginning to regret the sarcastic approach.

"I'm 18. Only a couple of years older than you. Name's Lucian by the way" How does he know my age?

Huh. Lucian. Very similar to Lucifer...

"If you don't mind, I'd like to breathe my own air, not your stale CO2." He leans back and raises his eyebrows. Then he gets up. I want to follow him with my eyes, but I resist. What's the point of looking death in the eyes? If I don't, then (in theory) when it comes, it should be painless, or at least easier.

Right?

He leans in close to my ear and breathes on it before speaking. I can't deny it's a little sensual.

Yeah, I'm the one who has perverted thoughts before they die.

"Kendal..." I can't help but wince; I hate my first name. Kendal? I mean really? I sound like some mean girl on a soap opera that for some odd reason, everyone is infatuated with.

"Don't call me that." His breath catches slightly on what I think is a snort.

"Fine. Zhoey." He pauses and a adjusts his jacket. "You know that you are playing with fire aren't you?" He pushes the table back and sits on it, straight in front of me. So much for not looking death in the eyes. He throws the knife up one more time, catching it on the hilt, before leaning into me again.

Does he know the meaning of personal space?

The knife caresses my cheeks, and he holds me still with his eyes.

Not that the rope bonds were helping any.

"You've been playing with fire, Zhoey," he repeats again. Slowly he draws a cut across my left cheek; the pressure light, the knife sharp, causing the blood to flow evenly from the cut. His voice drops an octave. "And you might get burned."

I don't bother to react.

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter one in by ongoing series that will have a chapter a day leading up to Halloween.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So just as a quick reminder for names:**

**Lucian: 2p Italy**

**Axel: 2p Germany**

**Takeshi: 2p Japan**

**Adolf: 2p Prussia**

**Lionel: 2p England**

**Garrett: 2p America**

**Her/she/nameless girl: Zhoey**

* * *

I guess now it can be said that the stage has been set.

Kendal, or more accurately, Zhoey, was kidnapped. Five days ago.

What say Lucian in this matter?

* * *

Knocking on Axel's door, I still can't get my mind off the girl. Immediately after our little chat five days ago, I gassed the room to make her pass out, untied her, and exchanged the table for a bed to sleep on. Then I left, locking the door behind me.

For the most part for the last few days, I've just watched her on the security cameras I had installed in the room. I ignored my brother, (not that I would want to pay attention to him in the first place) Axel, and Takeshi, preferring to watch her break. Watch her break from anxiety, from boredom, or from resignation. I put my money on resignation.

Only she didn't.

At first, it took her a little bit to wake up, and looked like she had a headache the way the was wincing. She looked stunned at the change in her surroundings, touching her face where I had bandaged her cut. I'm not completely heartless.

For a while she just sat there, like I said, stunned. In fact, she remained there for close to an hour; her brain trying to process everything that had happened. Then she started to sing. Bands like Red, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Skillet, Icon for Hire, even a couple of hymns flowed from her cinder block cell through the crappy sound system. And I knew what she was ultimately saying. In the words of one of Breaking Benjamin's songs: "I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away."

She was singing her defiance.

This isn't right. She's supposed to break. Resign herself to starve to death. Resign herself to whatever hell I want to put her through. She should be screaming, crying, or giving me the blankest of eyes, begging for the hope that I will never give.

I had to do something about it. You know, give her a push over the edge.

So I gave her a tour of my torture chamber. I have a personal policy to not use it on women, only men, but she doesn't have to know that.

The whole time, she simply hummed the songs from those bands, ignoring her surroundings.

I told her to shut up. I slapped her across the face. She didn't even react; heck, she didn't even stop humming. I shoved her back in the cell, turned out the light, and locked her in there, planning to never go back in again for anything. The isolation and darkness would truly mess with her mind.

For those five days, I found myself lashing out at inanimate objects in my house or Mafia underlings. Part of me hated her. She wasn't breaking. She could die any second now, and yet she refuses to let go. Her voice grew worse and worse, although, if I'm being completely honest, it wasn't great in the first place.

Even though I swore I wouldn't take her out again, I broke that oath. This girl, what she's did to me, it was making me insane. I'm still feeling on the brink of that insanity today. I took her out I tied her to a chair and made her watch while I ate a lavish meal. I kept teasing her with it; I hadn't given her food or water since the torture chamber tour 2 days ago.

That blasted girl kept on humming.

Part of me couldn't help but admire her. I admired her for her refusal to keel over and die. Somehow I knew that she would fight until she couldn't. But she still could. And it bugged me.

Which is why I'm at Axel's door.

* * *

**A/n: This is why I picked Takeshi for japan: ****TAKESHI is Japanese name meaning "fierce, violent," hence "warrior."**

**I want to thank StripeySockNinja, Sloth Tolos, 6NekoBunnychan9, Waveripple of Team Sunrise, Kaze Amaya, hetalia4life for reviewing/farvoriting/following this. I've been working on this for a while so it means a lot. I hope I didn't disappoint. The story is taking a different turn from here on out and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think about him.**

**Waveripple of Team Sunrise, it's not a stupid question. Lucian is pronounced loo-see-an. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: reminder for the names:**

**Lucian: 2p Italy**

**Axel: 2p Germany**

**Takeshi: 2p Japan**

**Adolf: 2p Prussia**

**Lionel: 2p England**

**Garrett: 2p America**

* * *

The unbreakable Zhoey vs. the breaker Lucian. A contest of wills between two opposite forces, causing conflict.

As mentioned before though, Lucian has gone for help to crumble the other. What could possibly be suggested that would end the fight between the two?

The unexpected.

* * *

Blinking, I refocus my eyes on the door, as the slap of feet hitting the floor angrily becomes apparent. Surprise, surprise, Axel's in a bad mood.

Well, it's probably caused by the fact that I just aggravated him. Axel prefers to keep his door unlocked 24/7 so he doesn't have to get up from the couch, but I usually make him get the door for me just to make him mad. It's pretty sad how I can manipulate him like that, after all, he could just ignore me.

Lazy idiot.

Huffing in annoyance, he opens the door.

"Lucian, for the last time, THE. DOOR. IS. UNLOCKED!" I breeze past him, rolling my eyes. Anger is so petty.

When I first became Axel's friend, it wasn't even a friendship. Just to make things easy on the brain, I'll just come out and say it; I was using him. When I first started to hang around Axel, it was to trick the other alter egos. Despite his lazy nature, the one thing besides sitting on the couch, ironically, that Axel likes to do is work out. A lot. As a result, he's the best street brawler around. And because of my, ahem, short stature, I often get overlooked when I'm around him.

That's often everyone's most infamous mistake. They underestimate me. Until they are broken. That's when they realize that I'm the only one with the power.

Somehow, I can't help but wonder if Zhoey underestimated me, or if the singing was her way of saying, sure I have the power, but at the same time she has some too.

The way I keep thinking about her, I'm starting to sound like a lovesick fool.

Anyway though, in the process of trying to use Axel, it progressed to actual friendship. Friendship being a loose term; more or less we tolerate each other.

Following Germany into the living room, I notice another hole in the wall.

"You and Adolf had another fight again, didn't you?"

"No." He denies it like usual, but I know the truth. The two don't get along very much due to Axel's laziness. Adolf wasn't locked in prison like the rest of us because he wasn't "a threat to society". As a result, he has worked hard over the years to get wealthy.

He has yet to succeed. Which explains his depression.

When Axel came out of prison and decided to crash permanently with his brother, it really made Adolf mad; not only was he condemned to the life of hiding because of his brother, but he also had to give up most of his "wealth" to do so. Poor, poor man.

I sit on the couch, despite the fact that it's covered in split beer, saliva, and...other things. Other, unidentifiable things. Never one to wait, I turn to Axel.

His eyes are glued to the television.

Irritated, I turn to look for the remote and quickly flick the television off. He doesn't even exclaim; this has been happening as long as we have known each other.

"Why are you here Lucian?" I take a deep breath.

"I have a girl." He spits out his beer in surprise, and it goes all over the floor. Ugh. Disgusting.

"You have a girl? As in girlfriend?"

"No. Girl, as in, the usual."

"Oh."

"Why did you act so surprised?"

"Nothing." I don't bother to press him, but I file it away for later in my brain. He'll pay dearly for that.

"Has she broken yet?"

"No, she hasn't"

"Yet."

"You don't get it Axel, she's not breaking! I've had her for five days, and she won't; she refuses to!" I explain everything I can remember about her to Axel, her singing, her family, her sarcasm, everything. I even told him how she smelled before the dankness of the cell destroyed her scent-like clean, air-dried sheets.

"I watched her for days before I took her. She was the perfect candidate; she had friends, family, and God. All of them would never rescue her. Their failure would cause her to fall apart. Of couse, their failure is because of me. I would be the one who ultimately broke her.

Only, she isn't cooperating."

Axel isn't the brightest person in the world, but he's a nation, so he's pretty good at coming up with solutions.

"You sound like your in love with her. Are you sure your keeping her prisoner?" Inwardly, I seethe.

"No, you idiot! I have no feelings for her! Do you have any solutions or should I go to Takeshi. I'm sure he would be better at coming up a solution then you." Actually, even though technically we are friends, it's never a good idea to visit him. I repeat, never go to his house. It's like a death trap. I could call him on my untraceable phone though, it's way easier than going to Japan for sure. Plus, if I'm gone, I won't be able to monitor her...breaking. Yeah, breaking. That's what I meant; no hesitation necessary.

Forget that.

Anyway, Axel has the grace to look slightly apologetic, but not enough for my taste.

"You should let her go."

Whatever happened to logic on this earth?

"Are you crazy? What are you thinking! What kind of solution is that?" He's gone insane.

"Let me finish Lucian. You're always jumping to conclusions."

Actually, I don't. I'm probably the most level-headed and rational person I know, with the exception of my decision to go to Axel for advice. You should see him and how easy he jumps to conclusions when he just want to fight someone. I steady my voice to satisfy his ego.

"Go on."

"As I was saying, if you let her go, it will really mess with her mind. The question that will haunt her for all eternity-Why did I survive? From what you've told me, she seems really strong. But if you let her go, she knows that you had the power over her to do whatever you wanted. But you let her go. You'll always be in the back of her mind, diminishing her happiness."

My mind races as I sort out what he just said. Now he's starting to make sense. Even though I won't get to see her break, I will get the satisfaction of knowing that I caused it.

Knowing that, in the end, I was the one with the power.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 Yay! Let me know what you think and how you like the direction of the story.**

**Thanks to StripeySocksNinja and Kittyruvsyou for the reviews and Crystal Sawada for the favorite!**

**Just to let everyone know, two chapters left. **

**I don't know whether to be sad or happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Names reminder:**

**Lucian: 2p Italy**

**Axel: 2p Germany**

**Takeshi: 2p Japan**

**Adolf: 2p Prussia**

**Lionel: 2p England**

**Garret: 2p America**

* * *

Despite the sage advice given by Axel, Lucian is divided.

He is lost.

Unsure.

Confused.

The question has evolved now. Will he take the advice, or will he keep Zhoey captive?

I don't need to tell you to read on now, do I?

* * *

The next day, **I put on my midnight blue silk tie to match my mood; dark, foreboding. Dress to impress. No matter what I did though, I couldn't tame that insufferable curl. I hate it, it gives me that cute-sy look that I'm not exactly going for. After a quick drink, I buzzed the cell open and put on my best menacing grin. As always, my trusty knife rests safely in my right pocket.**

**She's still **singing**. **

Her eyes don't meet my face, and instead continue to take in the ceiling from the bed, this time singing_ Already Over_ by Red.

Ironic, isn't it?.

She's wearing the same white nightgown as on the first day; not that there was anything else to change into. White, the color of purity. Even after all of this, she's still pure- she still remained true to herself. Her thick black curls are frizzed and stick out at odd angles, and her face is gaunt from the lack of food. I drop the grin and opt for a more serious expression.

It's not funny anymore.

"Look at me." she doesn't obey at first, and I know why. It's not out of fear, but out of defiance. Everything she does, she has to defy me. By this point, I've begun to accept it, despite how aggravating it is. After a solid minute, her gaze meets mine.

"Zhoey," I say her name, somewhat savoring it, for the first time since our formal introductions. "I trust you have not gone blind during your stay. Do you see that open door?" Her head swivels to the door. She looks at me. Slowly, she swings her legs off the bed, not because she wants to defy me this time, but because she barely has the strength to move.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I meet her gaze squarely.

"You-" And before I can say Lionel's fruitcake, she's gone.

I sprint after her, knowing she will be disoriented and confused, not to mention weak from the lack of food. Her throat will be aching from the constant singing, making her breathing loud and hard. I screech to a halt.

And the award for the greatest idiot in the universe goes to: Lucian Vargas!

I stop and listen for her breathing. There, on the right, terribly loud. Searching the floor plan that I have memorized, (it's my house, you would think that it would be memorized.) I slink around until I come to an intersecting hallway to the one she is on. Pulling out my knife, I wait in the shadows for her prompt arrival.

And very timely she does come.

Jumping out of the corner, I quickly wrap both my arms around her and tackle her to the ground. She screams, in anger, in rage, in frustration. But not a single tear falls from her eyes.

I swear, all of my maids just froze at their posts. Poor dearies.

Quickly, before she can struggle to much more, I grab her shoulder with my right hand and use my left to poke my knife in her back. Going for feral, I growl behind her.

"I throw knives at people's eyeballs for fun. Run, and you get skewered in the back. Now walk." Lies all of it, but I'm hoping she isn't so defiant to the point she's willing to risk her own life.

When did I start caring about her life? Why am I even doing this?

I jerk her through the hallways to the front door. It would be so much more simpler for me to just let her run out the front door instead of yanking her through the longest route possible through the house. It's like I'm caught between to desires; the desire to let her go and break her, and the desire to keep her as close to me as possible.

I don't know which of the two wins, even as I end up at my ornate front door. Still keeping a grip on her shoulder, I drop the knife between the floorboards, so the handle sticks up, and open the door. To bad after this I'll have to find a new place. I actually liked it here in... Ananime-Ananhiem, Connecticut, despite it being so small and the world I've seen so big.

I've been staying away from Italy long enough, it's about time I go back.

My grip on her shoulder, had it been any of my other victims, I would have almost broken it. Despite it remaining firm to prevent an escape, I consciously try to not make it painful, another thing that bothers me. Releasing her shoulder, and struggling to not analyze my emotions, I push her at the open door. Confused, she glances back.

"What..." she croaks. I struggle to make my face hard.

"Go on. Don't tell me you're blind and stupid." Ruffled, she stands there just staring out for not as long as I was expecting, then she takes one slow step out on to the front porch. Instantly she is bathed in sunlight, the light turning her black hair gold.

"Bella," I breathe. Her face staring in wonder and confusion at the sky above her is the most beautiful sight to behold, ignoring me totally.

Wait, where did that come from?

I slam the door behind her and turn away, surprised at the wave of sadness that overcomes me. I head to the kitchen, ignoring the maids who quickly stop their chatter when I walk in. Timid little mice as always. Grabbing the strongest bottle of whatever I have, I head down to the control room where I watched her for so many days.

The silence is unbearable.

I switch the monitors from the now-empty cell to the front porch. She's gone, so I rewind back. After I slammed the door, she looked around bewildered for a second.

Then she goes, sprinting out of fear. Fear that it was all a trick. Fear that I will chase her down and hunt her in the streets. Fear that this will go on for the rest of her life.

She's cracking. While she isn't broken yet, she will.

So why do I feel so empty?

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank RAINBOWwORLD5678, hetalia4life, and Banki SilverWolf for the favorites/follows/reviews!**

**Tomorrow is the finale, so...yeah. I'm a little sad. **

**The bold part at the beginning was written my my friend ShoesWithWings, and I thought it would apply, so I asked her if I could use it. She is awesome and finally, got an account yesterday, so she should be publishing stuff soon, so check her out too if you have the time.**

**Just discovered I have a 101 degree fever and probably won't be going to school tomorrow. Life sucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last reminder for characters!**

**Lucian: 2p Italy**

**Axel: 2p Germany**

**Takeshi: 2p Japan**

**Adolf: 2p Prussia**

**Lionel: 2p England**

**Garrett: 2p America**

* * *

He let her go.

Despite the divisions within himself, he let her go.

It's been ten years since then.

Ten years was all it took.

* * *

Ten years ago, I kidnapped a girl named Kendal Zhoey Barnes from her room in the middle of the night simply because I wanted to break her. Five days later, I let her go for the same reason. At the time, though, I didn't realize what was going on inside of me. It took me many years to realize that I fell for her hard in those five days. It took me years to understand why I now question my sanity, when I never had before despite my favorite activities. I'm constantly second guessing myself, wondering what she would want me to do.

I went from a cold man to a pile of mush in the space of ten years. Pathetic.

She's changed in the space of those years, just as much as I have. Long gone is the strong and sarcastic 16-year old. In her place is a frailer, world-weary 26 year old woman.

But enough reminiscing, the bride's about to enter.

I guess I might have forgotten to mention that I'm at her wedding.

I stand like the others, craning my neck to search her face. She's beautiful, but somehow, her white dress with not a hair out of place now, cannot compare to a dirty nightgown and frizzy hair meeting the golden sun in late October then.

When we're cued to sit, I do-despite not wanting to-and watch the ceremony in silence.

I know, I know, I'm constantly being torn between things in my life. Especially things relating to Zhoey...

But if you were in my shoes, you'd be torn too.

Half of me wants her to flick her eyes away from her man, David-or whatever it is-and catch sight of my face. And as they say, the rest would be history.

One may ask if I begrudge this...Damien for marrying Zhoey. I do. Forget breaking him, I want to kill him. I want to rip out his hear the way he ripped out mine.

The beast inside me is so hard to fight.

But that stupid mushy part of me realizes if I kill him, it will hurt her more than him. And I don't want to cause her any more pain, especially after what I did to her.

So, Dale can keep his life.

For now.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Daniel Bradshaw. You may kiss the bride." All around me people are standing and clapping, even cheering for the happy couple.

I want to kill them all.

Turning, I slip through a side exit and head to the reception hall, but not before I see the tears streaming down Zhoey's face.

I did that to her. I took her from all she had ever known for 5 days against her will. I gave her a tour of a graphic torture chamber. I left her in a dark room for 3 days without food or water, and then flaunted the two in her face. Then I let her go, because I knew on days like her wedding day, all she can think about is how lucky she is to be alive. How lucky she is to see this day.

As people begin to trickle into the reception hall, I head to the bar. No seat is reserved for me, so there's no point in looking. A chatty bartender pours some vodka and passes it to me.

"What's wrong chap, you should be happy. Unless, you wanted the girl for yourself." With a sinking feeling, I look up to meet the pink-blue eyes of Lionel. Before you could blink, I dive over the bar and tackle him, grabbing my knife. He, in turn, grabs a saw-like blade, with questionable liquid dripping from it.

Poison.

How do I know this? Way back in Alcatraz, Lionel and I were cell mates. His affinity for poison was well known around the prison. Even though we can't die, he knew how to make one want to. That's how people learned early on to never, ever, cross him.

"Are you going to answer the question, dearie?" He says during our struggle.

"I will, if you agree to take this outside," I grunt back, while trying to stab him.

"Don't want to cause a scene hm? That's a first for you." He deflects my stab. Cursing, I begin to wrestle him. We both trying to stay away from the bottles, him because rolling onto glass is painful, me because I don't want to cause a scene. Not on Zhoey's wedding.

Finally, I realize how evenly matched we are. Another thing that has fallen apart is my reasoning in the past 10 years. Going for compliance to try to get what I ultimately want (his butt outside), I wheeze through the choke hold he has on me.

"Just shut up and take this outside. I'll go with you willingly, do whatever you want, just let's go." Surprisingly, he loosens his hold and sits back on his heels, keeping the knife on my dress shirt though.

"So, it is true. You do love her." Anger makes me powerful, twist out from underneath him and yank him through the back bar door that lead outside.

"Shut up. Baking must be making you soft." Unceremoniously, I kick him out the door and follow, shutting it behind us.

"Who are you calling soft-you're the one that fell in love with a human girl."

"I'm tired of having to explain myself!" I shout more to the world then to Lionel. "I fell in love with a girl who refused to break. Even now, when she should be broken, she still smiles, she still laughs." His crazed eyes meet mine, compassionate and sympathetic. Emotion I haven't seen on his face in a while.

"I understand what it means to loose some one, Lucian, maybe I can help."

"No, I refuse to listen to your stupid stories about Garrett. I heard it a thousand times how he abandoned you when we were cell mates, I don't want to hear it again. You are going to leave this wedding right now, or I swear, I will kill you. We may be personifications, but I will find some way to kill you or make your life hell. Either way, you want to go right now."

He backs up, knowing how deadly serious I am.

"Fine Lucian."

"Oh, and if anyone turns up dead that went to this wedding, what I said before still goes." I lower the knife I was holding up at him, pull him up from the ground and push him to the end of the alley. When he's a safe distance away, he calls back.

"It seems like you fell in love with the unbreakable Lucian. And the unbreakable might have broken you." I hurl my knife in his direction, but he's gone.

* * *

Surprise, surprise, I'm back.

No not Lucian. Me as in, the Narrator.

Just to let everyone know, a week later, a man turned himself in as a wanted international fugitive. At only 18 years of age, he was a key Mafia leader, stole thousands of dollars for use of his own means, kidnapped at least 20 people, most of whom lived through their experience but their lives were shattered forever. He also is responsible for 4 murders directly, and can be connected to countless others.

I don't think I need to tell you what his name was.

But when asked why her would turn himself in after all those years he was on the run by his 1p nation counterparts, he simply smiled cynically and gave one word for an answer.

"Love."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end...sad face :(**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you thought. (ie: please review) **

**September Samstar**


End file.
